A Fire's Calling
by DaniChibari
Summary: But enough of that, I'm rambling now. What I'm trying to say is this; my life was painfully average when I came across that box of matches. It seemed to call out to me, so I reached for it. "Don't play with fire, you're bound to get burned." But I didn't care.
1. Prologue

**Alright, here goes nothing. Welcome to my first Vocaloid fanfic.**

**This story was inspired by a box of matches I saw at restaurant.**

* * *

_Don't play with fire, you're bound to get burned._

Simple and very straight forward advice. And everyone's heard it before.

_Don't play with fire, you're bound to get burned._

There's one thing that quote doesn't really address though; it's fun.

And yes, I'll admit I'm a pyromaniac but don't judge me until you've tried it; until you've seen something burn in front of your eyes and thought, "_I_ did this, and I can do it again."

And why not? Do it again I mean. Everything's fine, and you had fun, so why not do it just _once_ more. Watch as the flames lick and eat away at the little piece of paper. You're not hurting anyone. Just having fun.

Then, of course, the inevitable happens; you get burned. After which, human nature takes over. You get a small shot of adrenaline as you snatch your hand away and quickly stomp out the flame. You stay frozen and take a moment to catch your breath. Once you've recovered though, you realize... you're fine. And you realize another thing; that was even _more_ fun!

So you keep on playing, setting fire to just little pieces of paper or wood, allowing the flames to lick closer to your fingers each time. You get more accustom to the glow and slight heat of the match with each passing minute, and soon it becomes almost... comfortable.

But enough of that, I'm rambling now. What I'm trying to say is this; my life was painfully average when I came across that box of matches. It seemed to call out to me, so I reached out for it.

_Don't play with fire, you're bound to get burned._

But I didn't care.

The flames I played with that night added a spark to my life, even if it was just for a moment. I knew it wasn't... safe. But I craved some kind of excitement, and I got what I wanted.

Even if it was risky.

Even if it was dangerous.

Even if I knew, I had just gotten to the top of a very slippery slope.


	2. Monday Morning

BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP!

"Ugh," I moan as I reach over and smack the alarm clock off my nightstand, giving it a rude awakening of its own. I sit up lazily, rub my eyes and glance at the calendar hanging on the wall. Monday.

"Well damn it," I mutter. I get out of bed, grab my orange robe and put it on as I sluggishly drag my feet to the bathroom.

Upon seeing the mirror, I am met with the horrible scene that is me in the mornings. Short yellow hair sticking up at odd angles, eyes crusted over with sleep and a thin line of drool at the corner of my mouth. Beautiful. I turn on the water and begin washing my face when my brother walks in from the opposite door.

"Morning Rin!" he chirps as he grabs a towel and heads for the shower in the back of the bathroom. My brother, Len, and I have our own rooms that are connected by a bathroom in the middle. This makes it so I have to see his cheery face every single morning. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother and all, but I am in no way a 'morning person' and seeing him all super peppy in the mornings just makes me more grumpy.

I mumble a good morning back to him and finish up my routine; face, teeth, hair, clothes then make-up. I give myself a quick once-over and decide I'm presentable enough to go downstairs for breakfast.

I say hello to my mother and pour myself a bowl of cereal. Just as I finish up and start packing my lunch, Len comes down, smiling like always. He greets our mother, makes his own lunch and grabs a banana to eat on his way to school. He turns to me,

"Let's get going!" he says brightly and I nod to acknowledge him as I grab my bag and follow him out the door.

A light, warm breeze greets us as we start our walk to school. Len smiles as he breathes in the early summer air. "Isn't it nice?" he asks dreamily. "Sure," I answer casually, not really knowing what could be so good about another Monday morning.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know it's short but I'm really excited for this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. If Anything

Another Monday, another morning, another walk to the same stupid school I've attended for nine years now. Yes, nine years. It's elementary and junior high all on the same "campus" so to speak. So I've been here since kindergarten and I'm finally about to graduate as an eight grader.

"Last week of school, huh?" Len's voice snaps me back into reality. _Weird,_ I think to myself, _it's like he can read my mind. But I suppose twins can do that._

"I'm really gonna miss it," he continues. "I mean, after nine years, I've really grown attached to the place. I think-"

"I'm not gonna miss it." I say flatly, interrupting him.

He gives me a sideways look and takes a deep breath before speaking again. "You know what, sis?" I hate it when he calls me that. "I don't think you mean that."

I shoot him a glare. "Of course I mean it," I huff. "What, are you calling me a liar?"

He chuckles at that, which only makes me angrier. "Whoa, touchy much? But no, it's not like that. I just think that, as much as you say you hate school, you really will miss it. You just don't realize it. Or you're denying it," he grins at that last part, almost daring me to challenge him.

After a short silence I give an annoyed sigh and cross my arms. "So what, are you like my therapist or something now. What business do you have analyzing the way I think?"

He chuckles again. Gosh, there's no getting to this guy and his cheery face, is there? "I'm not your therapist, I'm your brother." He smiles. "I do know you better than most though."

At that I can't help but give him a long and slightly puzzled look. I hesitate but then give him a genuine smile. Although he may be my polar opposite, I can't help but feel that he is the only one who truly understands me. And yet, I barely get him at all.

But before I can give it much more thought, I hear the very annoying voice of a certain blue-haired, ice-cream-loving man as he runs over and nearly tackles my brother to the ground.

"LENNY!" he cries out.

"Gah!" I watch as my brother struggles under the weight of his best friend and does his best to shove Kaito off.

"You know, a simple 'Hello' would have sufficed." I say, doing my best to sound particularly bored. Kaito does these kinds of things all the time and frankly, it gets old.

The blue-haired man gives me a light shove. "Oh you're no fun _Rinny_," he draws out the nickname because he knows how much I hate it.

"Kaito, what are doing here?" Len says as he finally gets up and brushes himself off. Kaito looks over to my brother with a surprised look, as if he had entirely forgotten that the blonde was there. He quickly gets over it and ruffles Len's hair.

"I'm just here to congratulate you on finishing the 8th grade! Soon you'll be over at the high school with me!" Kaito had just finished his sophomore year at Vocaloid High. School had already finished for him. He and my brother had met in boy scouts and they've been best friends since. So they were both excited to be going to the same school again.

Len beamed. "Yup! This the last week of school for us. Graduation is on Friday."

"Awesome! Are you going a party afterwards?"

Len glanced at me. I glared and pointed to my watch. "I don't know," he answered slowly. "But we need to get going. We're going to be late for first period."

Kaito said goodbye and went on his way. As Len and I continued our walk he asked, "Why don't you like Kaito?"

"He's an obnoxious, loud, annoying, childish idiot," I answered without hesitation.

"Rin," Len sighed, "you really shouldn't be so harsh all the time."

"And why do you say that?"

"It'll get you in trouble."

"What do you mean by 'trouble'?"

There was a long moment of silence. "I don't know," he said finally. There was another pause and then he laughed.

"What are you laughing about?"

He smiled. "I guess I do kinda sound like a therapist."

"Yeah, you do," I scoffed. "See what I have to deal with?"

We both laughed as we turned a corner and saw the school come into view. But even after we were in our seats and the bell rang for homeroom, I couldn't help but think about what he had said. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that he was right. Not about me being too harsh (let's face it, some people deserve it), but about the trouble part.

_That's ridiculous,_ I thought, shaking my head._ Your life is as boring and average as it gets. Nothing troubling- or even exciting- will ever happen to you. If anything, you wish he was right._


End file.
